User blog:CEDJunior/Ride of the VALkyrie (SHINE 30 Preview)
In just one more day, SHINE 30 will take place! Yes, Shine Wrestling is on the thirties; can you believe it?! For this show, it will be another international showcase, as female phenoms from different parts of the globe will be part of what should be yet another spectacular event! SHINE 30 has a double main event, headlined by Santana Garrett defending the SHINE Championship against New Zealand's resident superstar, Evie. Santana's championship reign is at the six-month mark, after a successful defense against Allysin Kay at the last event. I was hoping that Santana would face off against another babyface, because it's high time that Santana turns heel at Shine. Hopefully, we could see Santana become vicious towards Evie during the match, and then she cheats to win afterwards. She could later become an arrogant villainess and brag about her reign and how much better she is than the rest of the roster. I really hope this happens tomorrow, because as I've said a number of times, Santana needs a heel turn. The other main match will see the aforementioned Allysin Kay compete against Saraya Knight in an Anything Goes Match. This match was made right after the huge events from SHINE 29, but it goes back before that. After SHINE 28, SoCal Val reached out to Valkyrie and proposed a merger between them and Valifornia. At the top of SHINE 29, Allysin Kay basically told Val, in her own way, "Thanks, but no thanks." However, after Kay lost to Santana, her Valkyrie cohorts crashed the ring...with Valifornia! It was at that moment that Val announced what we already figured: the Valkyrie/Valifornia merger is official, and to add insult to injury, it was made behind Kay's back. The newly formed VALkyrie's coming out party was crashed by Kay, who attacked Jayme Jameson and even attacked April Hunter. So now, for the first time in her three years in Shine, Kay is flying solo, and she'll have to deal with the malevolent mum of the now-equally evil two-time former WWE Divas Champion, Paige. VALkyrie will be represented in three matches tomorrow night, one of them being Su Yung competing against former SHIMMER Champion Madison Eagles, who has been in babyface mode since last October. Taylor Made, who I suspect will be pushed to the SHINE Championship with this merger, will face off against one half of the SHINE Tag Team Champions, Kimber Lee. Regarding the other half, Cherry Bomb injured her collarbone at WSU's Excellence event nearly three weeks ago, so she will not be part of the action. The aforementioned Jayme Jameson will be part of a Four Way Freestyle Match, which will include Kellyanne, Liberty, and Shazza McKenzie. Kellyanne and Liberty will both be making their Shine debuts tomorrow. I actually know about Liberty due to the fact that I've been purchasing the WAWW/Bellatrix DVDs lately. Fun fact: Liberty was Paige's final pre-WWE opponent. Speaking of Bellatrix, Sammi Baynz will make her Shine debut at the event as well, as she and Rhia O'Reilly will compete against The Lucha Sisters. To keep up with the Bellatrix trend, Saraya Knight will be in their corner. Also, Leah Von Dutch will face off against Malia Hosaka; needing to defeat her to finally get to Leilani Kai. As for Thunderkitty, she will have her hands full with former SHINE Champion Ivelisse. Finally, Jessicka Havok will compete against Scottish phenom Kay Lee Ray, who had her breakout moment earlier this year when she won the ChickFight Tournament at SHIMMER 71. Havok is still fuming over Vanessa Kraven turning down her request for a rematch, so poor KLR is at the wrong place at the wrong time. SHINE 30 should be off the hook, especially with the international flavor that will be at the event! Category:Blog posts